Le début du voyage, la Fin
by Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille simple... Qui sera, malheureusement pour elle, le personnage principale de cette Fanfic. Elle vivra, ou plutôt survivra dans un monde détruis, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle endurera. Fic Aventure, Humoristique, Dramatique et peut-être un peu Fantastique. Rating M, au cas ou.
1. Règles et chose importante

**Bonjour !**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction sous forme de journal intime/journal vidéo, néanmoins, parfois je pourrais changer de style mais ceci sera précisé en début de chapitre si besoin. **

**Exemple : Un chapitre "vidéo" filmé par un personnage accompagnant Yuki est possible.**

**D'ailleurs le chapitre 1 sera sous forme de "journal vidéo", le coté visuel sera donc mis en avant, les sons et les commentaires audios seront présent.**

**Avec pour thème, la fin du monde provoqué par une épidémie de zombies (Vive l'originalité !)**

**L'univers et la plupart des personnages m'appartiennent.**

**J'écris cette Fanfiction avec l'aide de quelques amies, j'espère ne pas les décevoir ! **

**N'hésité pas à me corriger ou bien poster un commentaire même si ce n'est que pour dire 3 mots ! **

**Le Rating sera M, on sait jamais, je prend mes précautions.**

**La Fanfiction sera accentué dans le genre Aventure, Humoristique, Fantastique, Drama pour le début (Romance, peut-être aussi)**

**Il m'arrivera de placer certaines de mes somptueuses blagues salaces, et celles de mon amie Louly que je remercie tout particulièrement pour avoir accepté de m'aider dans cette tache très ardu qu'est la maîtrise de l'ironie !**

** Je remercie aussi ma cousine Oceane, qui a gentilement accepté de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes ! :D**

**Je tiens aussi a vous précisez, qu'étant moi même une gameuse, mon personnage sera une graaaande gameuse et placera parfois dans son récit des référence a certains jeux vidéos ou Youtubeurs plus ou moins connus.**

**De plus je suis fan de la culture japonaise, il est donc conseillé de s'y connaitre un peu dans ce domaine avant de s'attaquer a cet Fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**Pour ce qui est de mon "code" d'écris :**

**-En gras seront les mots de l'auteur, avant ou après le chapitre.**

**-Les parenthèses misent en gras, ironie pur et dure de l'auteur ou ses amies sur le bousain qu'elle a écrit.**

**-Les parenthèses simples sont les blagues de la narratrice, qui est dotée d'un humour "particulier".**

**-L'italique gras souligné représente les dates, les heures, auquel la narratrice écrit.**

**-L'italique simple représente les pensées de la narratrice au moment ou elle écrit, des genre de note a elle-même si vous voulez.**

**-Les références seront soulignées avec si besoin est, un numéro souligné entre parenthèses simples. La référence sera "expliqué" en fin de chapitre.**

**-Les tirets du bas seront mis avant les discutions entre le personnage principale, Yuki et des autres personnages qui auront pour la plupart une grande place dans l'histoire principale.**

**-Les citations seront mis entre les " (Nom de ces petites merdes oublier ^^).**

**.**

**.**

**Au revoir**** !**


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà ! Donc on va commencer par un chapitre sous forme de "journal video", ce qui veut dire que la narratrice va filmer, et commenter certaines choses qu'elle voit !**

**Mon code d'écriture est dans le prologue.**

**L'aspect visuel sera privilégié.**

**.**

**Enjoie** (1) **! **

**.**

**.**

**/o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\**

**.**

**.**

Il était tard. La chambre était a peine éclairé par la seule lampe présente dans la chambre de la jeune femme. L'ampoule étant usée produisait une lumière tamisé dans la petite pièce.

Le mur était tapissé d'une magnifique tapisserie rouge, et le sol, lui était en moquette grise.

A droite on pouvait distingué ce qui semblait être un lit, un lit défait, avec un bazar pas possible sur celui-ci. A côté de ce lit ce trouvait une table de nuit en bois, sur lequel trônait de vieilles boites de ramens (2) instantanés, la soupe, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, probablement vieille de plusieurs jours avait séché dans le fond des petites boites aux différentes teintes.

Au pied de cette même table et ce même lit, ce trouvait des vêtements froissés. On pouvait voir un magnifique pull qui avait pour motif Super Mario Bros Wii vert et bleu étalé sur le sol, mais aussi une petite culotte noire a point blanc, des débardeurs de différentes couleurs.

Et encore sur tout cela, un chat, oui un chat. Ce petit chat, noir aux yeux d'un rouge profond, était d'ailleurs le principal sujet de la vidéo qu'était entrain de prendre la jeune femme au cheveux rouges. Ce chat était confortablement installé en plein milieu du bordel de la chambre.

_ Aluuuucard (3) ! Mon petit chérie ! Viens voir maman !

Le chat, en entendant son nom fixa sa maîtresse et l'objectif de la petite caméra qu'elle tenait en mains. L'animal, quitta d'ailleurs le champ de la caméra dans un miaulement presque inaudible, par contre ce qu'on entendit magnifiquement bien, ce fut le bruit d'un pot de fleur s'écrasant au sol.

Un long soupir ce fit entendre. La caméra toujours centré sur la pile de vêtements fut relevé et filmait actuellement le fond du couloir.

Couloir dont les murs étaient blancs, avec sur le sol un beau parquet. La lumière de couloir éclairait de façon parfaite la pièce.

Yuki zooma avec le caméscope sur le fond du couloir, sur le chat, qui toisait de façon odieuse sa maîtresse. A cote de ce chat, une magnifique plante verte était étalé sur le sol...

_Raaah ! Alucard... Sois gentil, viens prendre ton bain !

La jeune femme avait du se relevé étant donné que la vision bougeait légèrement et qu'on ce rapprochait constamment du petit animal en question.

Un gros plan sur le petit chat arriva soudain sans crié gare...

D'aussi près on pouvait clairement voir les énormes nœud dans les poils du chat noir. De plus on pouvais clairement entendre ses petits gémissements.

_Aller petit diable, explique a la caméra ce que tu as fais ! Vilain...

La voix de la jeune femme était assez calme et douce mais sonnait tout de même pour une réprimande...

Le petit chat ce contenta de faire de grand yeux doux a l'objectif.

Une voix de jeune homme résonna derrière la porte a la droite de Yuki, qu'on ne puis apercevoir, étant donné que le petit chat reniflait bruyamment l'objectif du caméscope et avait son adorable museau collé a l'objectif. La vision était obstrué par la morve que ce cher et tendre petit chat avait laissé sur l'objectif. Qu'elle gentille attention...

_Oh non ! Pas encore !

_Tiens.

Etant donné l'état du caméscope, plein de morve, on ne pu que distingué la silhouette d'un jeune homme a la tignasse rouge vif tout comme sa sœur il semblerait. Il était assis sur une chaise de bureau et avait un sourire sur le visage.

On perdu, histoire de quelques secondes, la vision du jeune homme. Heureusement, grâce a ce mouchoir, on pu enfin distingué le visage du jeune homme.

Il avait les cheveux rouges, ébouriffée. Il avait le visage fin et des yeux rouge, il portait des lunettes, la monture de ses lunettes était, elle noire. Avec son visage aux trait fins.

_Merci beaucoup grand-frère !

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage du dit grand-frère.

Mais pas le temps d'être tranquille, la caméra bougea violemment. En effet, le petit chat venait de glisser des doigts de sa maîtresse et courait a toute vitesse pour tenter d'échappé a son bain...

_ALUCARD !.

Un cri strident fut poussé. Oui elle était énervé, et ca le petit chat le savait comme tout les êtres de cette maison d'ailleurs c'était mauvais...

D'ailleurs on avait une magnifique vue sur le parquet. Bon certe, une vu non-stable. En effet elle avait faillit balancer son caméscope par terre. Heureusement l'attache au poignet, celle de sécurité, était bien attaché. Aucun risque de le casser.

On entendit son frère pouffé de rire...

La caméscope de nouveau stable, on vue le petit chat noir s'approché doucement de sa maîtresse... Le diable c'était rendu. Direction la salle de bain.

La salle de bain était a cote de la chambre de son frère, elle s'y dirigea mais son frère l'interpella...

_Yuki. Viens voir...

La télé était au centre de l'objectif... On pouvait entendre la présentatrice annoncé un flash spécial...

_Flash spécial ! Nous demandons l'attention de tous les auditeurs. Aujourd'hui un cas de cannibalisme contagieux semble touché plusieurs patients des cliniques hospitalières de la région...

_Cannibalisme contagieux ? Sembla articulé la jeune femme.

_... Nous demandons à tous les auditeurs de rester chez eux et de faire attention a ne pas ce faire mordre par ces patients. Si un patient, ou une personne a comportement bizarre s'approche de vous, appeler la police. Merci d'avoir écout...

La lumière ainsi que la télé ce coupa brusquement... Coupure de courant.

_On dirait le début d'une apocalypse zombie... mais c'est juste une impression, hein, grand-frère ?

_Prépare tes affaires, prend le nécessaire seulement...

_Oui, je me dépêche !

Le caméscope se coupa au moment ou Yuki parti en courant préparé ces affaires.

**.**

**.**

**/o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\**

**.**

**.**

**Oh mon dieu !**

** Il est très court mais j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire !**

**Voilà, ça commence calmement mais... Vous verez au prochain chapitre.**

**.**

**(1) : Référence à AntoineDaniel et à What The Cut sur YouTube. Cela veut dire "Enjoy".**

**(2) : Les ramens sont des nouilles japonaises.**

**(3) : Alucard est l'un des personnages principal d'Hellsing. C'est l'un de mes personnages mangas/animés favoris.**

**.**

******Oublié pas de poster un petit com' !**

******.**

******.**

******Bonne journée à vous ! :D**


	3. Un fâcheux accident

**Bonjour !**

**Vrai début de l'histoire ! Chapitre accentué drama, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Il sera encore sous forme de "journal vidéo".**

**.**

**.**

**/o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\**

**.**

**.**

La vue était floutée, probablement a cause des mouvements brusques de la cameraman...

_Merde, où sont ces foutus piles ?!

Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement flouté car il n'y avait presque plus de batterie...

Apparemment on encombrait trop les mains de la protagoniste, puisqu'elle nous posa sur son lit... D'ici on avait la vue centré sur un ÉNORME sac de voyage, plein a craqué d'ailleurs... La jeune femme qu'on voyait, pour la première fois centré dans la vision de l'objectif, bougeait énergiquement tout son bazar, espérant trouver dans celui-ci des piles.

Bon je vous l'accorde, il fait nuit noir, difficile de trouver dans une telle situation, mais tout de même, elle n'avait qu'a rangé son foutoir.

La jeune femme avec les cheveux rouges **(Encore du rouge... S'pas possible tu vois que ça dans la vie ou quoi ?!)**, avait son oeil droit de couleur rouge **(Mais encore ?! C'est ta couleur préféré ?!) **et son oeil gauche gris. La jeune femme était plutôt élancé et fine. Ces long cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses reins.

Lors d'un mouvement rapide, vif et pas du tout précis, elle fit voltigé le sac au loin en soulevant sa couette dans un mouvement de rage absolu.

Dieu est avec nous, 2 manettes de Wii semblait avoir de quoi satisfaire la démone rouge...

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Les 2 manettes s'étaient faites éventrées.

Passons la description du cri de joie et de victoire de la démone pour ce concentrer sur l'arrière de la chambre que nous n'avions pas vu lors de la dernière vidéo.

Au fond, on pouvait clairement voir un bureau surplombé d'un écran d'ordinateur, d'un clavier et d'une souris... Et d'une tour d'ordinateur qui semblait avoir fait la guerre d'Afghanistan... La tour semblait modifié de toute part, et une pile de jeu était étalé sur le haut de la tour.

Sur le sol, près du bureau, un ordinateur portable Alienware (1) **(Un peu folle de laissé ça par terre...)** échappa de peu a la mort. En effet cet ordinateur avait faillit être écrasé par la jeune femme, qui d'ailleurs, remarquant la présence du vétéran, le ramassa sans aucun tacte pour le lancer sur son lit.

Elle empoigna ensuite la pile de jeux vidéos posée sur la tour, qui, comme par magie ne tomba pas sur le sol, malgré son précaire équilibre. Elle les porta jusqu'au lit et les posa en douceur.

Elle ficha tous ceci dans son sac, qui était déjà plein à craquer de nouilles instantanées, avant d'empoigné la caméra et de descendre en bas avec ses affaires.

Son frère l'attendait au bas des escaliers en bois... La jip bleu foncé était garé juste devant la porte d'entrée.

_Dépêche toi ! Grogna t-il, avec un mine inquiète.

_EH ! Je te signale que c'est lourd ! En plus, t'es vraiment pas galant ! Si t'était un gentleman tu m'aurais porté mon sac ET moi dans tes bras ! Bouda la jeune femme.

On entendu juste un long soupir de la part du frère qui soit, il semblerait, malmener par sa petite soeur capricieuse... Le jeune homme parti en direction de la porte d'entrée avant d'atteindre la voiture.

Yuki se dépêcha de le rejoindre en traînant, tant bien que mal, son sac par terre... Sac qui contient, si je me souviens bien, un ordi portable et des jeux vidéos...

Elle balança le "colis" dans le coffre avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'arrière de la jip. Son frère lui passa, en s'asseyant place conducteur, une barre de fer et un couteau suisse, qu'elle prit sans ménagement. Tout peut arriver comme on dit...

Le bruit du moteur qui démarre, le bruit d'une ceinture qui se ferme... Début d'un voyage, chose plutôt pleine de joie... Sauf dans les circonstances actuelles.

Yuki filmait le paysage, on vu d'abord le petit patté de maison ou il habitait. La plupart des voisins ce barricadait chez eux... Bandes de fous.

Sa y est, le patté de maison étant passé, direction une petite route de campagne. Car oui, les autoroutes sont forcements toutes blindées et passer dans le centre ville était juste la pire idée qui sois.

De grande étendu de blé était visible depuis l'arrière. On apercevait a peine la ville dont il était parti quelque minute plus tôt.

Le bruit du moteur était constant, et le silence devenait pesant... C'était rare qu'avec son frère elle se sentent mal, inquiète. Pourtant rien ne semblait être prêt à les arrêté et stoppé leurs fuites.

Le brouillard était désormais de la parti, même avec des phares anti-brouillard, on y voyait pas à 3 mètres...

Son frère ralentit la cadence, c'était dangereux d'être a plus de 50 avec ce temps.

On pouvait néanmoins distinguer, au loin, les lumières des phares d'une voiture arrivé en zigzaguant assez, même beaucoup trop rapidement. Le danger venait d'en face et aussi de derrière... Les gens désespérés qui avait pris l'autoroute c'était redirigés vers la petite route, ils étaient pour la plupart tous déjà infecté dans leurs voitures et ils finiraient par perdre le contrôle...

_Fréro... La voix de la jeune femme était cassé...

_Tout va bien, on va s'en sortir... Souffla son frère, lui-même, pas convaincu par ses paroles.

Un son de collision monumentale résonna, d'énorme secousse restèrent pendant quelque instant... Puis rien. L'écran du Caméscopes était fissuré, et brouillait un peu... On apercevait seulement une flaque sang s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

_Fréro ? Fréro... ? Non s'il te plait... FREEERO !

Un cri, et des sanglots... Plus d'image mais beaucoup de sons... Trop de son...

_S'il te plait ! S'IL TE PLAIT !

On ne pouvait rien distinguer... Mais on pouvait très facilement comprendre pourquoi Yuki était dans cet état...

_Non... Pas toi ! Tu avais dit qu'ON s'en sortirait... MENTEUR ! Menteur...

.

.

**/o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\**

**.**

**.**

**Voilà, court encore un fois, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**(^.^)/**

**N'hésité pas a posté une review ! Même une critique ! Surtout des critiques, j'en ai besoin pour m'amélioré ! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Les références :**

**(1) : Alienware est une marque américaine d'ordinateur dernière technologie. Allez voir sur Wikipédia ! :3**


End file.
